Stan nieważkości
by Tyone
Summary: Post Reichenbach. Sherlock wraca na Baker Street. John szybko dopasowuje się do nowej starej rutyny. Jednak wkrótce sprawy zaczynają go niepokoić... Major angst. Możecie czuć się ostrzeżeni.


autor: Tyone  
fandom: BBC Sherlock  
pairing: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes  
rating: +15  
ostrzeżenia: Hm... angst... powiedzmy... Nie chcę zdradzać za dużo, żeby nie zepsuć niespodzianki, więc powiem tylko: przygotujcie się na angst. Ale to chyba już wiecie.

**Stan nieważkości**

Skrzydła, pęknięta czaszka, krew.

Mnóstwo krwi.

Wdech. Raz, dwa. Wydech.

Przeraźliwy ból. Nieistotne.

_Bądź przy nim_. Ludzie zaczynają się zbierać.

— Proszę mnie przepuścić. Jestem lekarzem, proszę mnie przepuścić. Jestem jego przyjacielem. Proszę. — Słowa przychodzą same. John nie wie nawet skąd.

Przechodzi, widzi go.

To nie może być prawda.

Kolana uginają się pod nim pod ciężarem świadomości, której nie chce do siebie dopuścić. Chwyta jego dłoń. Jest zimna.

Jest martwa.

— Jezu, nie. Boże, nie.

Chyba mówi coś jeszcze. Nie jest pewny. Może mówić mu cokolwiek.

_Proszę. Nie odchodź. Jesteś tu potrzebny, jesteś potrzebny mnie. Błagam, zostań. Kocham cię._

Może mówić mu wszystko.

Medycy z St. Bart's odwożą go na noszach. To ostatni raz, kiedy John czuje, że to naprawdę on.

* * *

— Sherlock, zrób herbaty — krzyczy John z łazienki. Sherlock znów zabrudził ich zlew krwią jakiegoś zwierzęcia. John szoruje czerwone plamy, starając się o niczym nie myśleć.

Słyszy z salonu westchnienie.

— Jakbym po to wrócił. — John prawie widzi, jak przewraca oczami.

Wraca do salonu i obaj siadają. John sączy herbatę, obserwując Sherlocka półświadomie.

— Co? — pyta Sherlock w końcu. John otrząsa się.

— Hm? — pyta zdezorientowany.

— Patrzysz się na mnie.

— Och — wzdycha. — Nic, nic. Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

Nagle czuje kolana Sherlocka stykające się z jego delikatnie.

— O czym myślałeś? — Zniża głos do szeptu.

John spotyka jego spojrzenie.

— Zastanawiałem się… dlaczego w takim razie wróciłeś?

Sherlock tylko przytrzymuje jego spojrzenie przez moment, po czym podnosi się i wychodzi. Nie rozmawiają do końca dnia. Przed snem John wylewa zimną herbatę do zlewu.

* * *

John zasłania zasłony. Oślepiające słońce staje się nie do zniesienia. Szczególnie w ich mieszkaniu, z oknami od strony południa.

Sherlock leży na sofie, z oczami wlepionymi w sufit. John podnosi wzrok machinalnie.

— Cholera, nasz sufit pęka.

Sherlock milczy przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Mhm.

— Zejdę na dół do pani Hudson, powinna obniżyć nam czynsz…

— Siedź.

John wzdycha, ale wraca do salonu. Kieruje się w stronę fotela, ale wcześniej spotyka błagalne spojrzenie Sherlocka. Siada na sofie ostrożnie. Sherlock kładzie głowę na jego kolanach.

Nie mówią.

* * *

— Zwariuję z tym słońcem. To Londyn, na miłość boską, a nie cholerny Afganistan — marudzi John, któryś dzień z kolei odsłaniając zasłony tylko po to, żeby moment później znów je zasłonić. Sherlock kręci się w kuchni bezcelowo. John zatrzymuje się w progu i obserwuje go. — Sherlock, co do wczoraj…

— Żadnych pytań — ucina.

— Kiedyś będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać.

Sherlock spogląda na niego, przygryzając dolną wargę.

John nie zauważa.

* * *

Któregoś poranka John nie wytrzymuje. Wchodzi do pokoju Sherlocka bez pukania, odwagi starcza mu jednak jedynie na zatrzymanie się w progu.

— John — odzywa się Sherlock zwyczajnie. Jego głos jest niski, lecz ciepły.

— Chcę odpowiedzi.

Sherlock przełyka ślinę. John skupia wzrok na jego szyi; widzi unoszące się i znów opadające jabłko Adama, kiedy ślina przepływa przez jego gardło, późnej przełyk. Sherlock podnosi się i jest przy Johnie w kilku krokach. Zatrzymuje się i wystarczy jeden ruch, by ich usta spotkały się.

John nie jest pewien, który z nich pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość, ale zupełnie o to nie dba. Usta Sherlocka są miękkie i ciepłe i John uświadamia sobie, że właśnie tego potrzebował. Ramiona Sherlocka oplatają go ciasno i John wypuszcza drżący oddech. Nie wie, kiedy zaczyna łkać w jego koszulę.

* * *

— Przepraszam.

Sherlock patrzy na niego zdziwiony. Program telewizyjny gra w tle, zapomniany. Siedzą blisko siebie, ale nie dotykają się.

John czuje dłoń Sherlocka na swoim udzie.

— Za co?

— Za wczoraj. Nie powinienem… nie powinniśmy… — Urywa. Nie odsuwa się.

Sherlock ujmuje jego twarz jedną dłonią i patrzy prosto w jego oczy, zanim znów zanurzy się w jego ustach. Tym razem ich pocałunek jest bardziej namiętny; to potwierdzenie i prośba o więcej. Odrywają się od siebie po chwili, desperacko łapiąc utracone oddechy.

— Chodź do łóżka — szepcze Sherlock.

— Ciągle jest jasno…

— Nie będziemy odsłaniać zasłon.

* * *

— To wydaje się nie być realne — szepcze John.

Sherlock góruje nad nim, wspierając się na łokciu. Drugą dłonią gładzi łagodnie jego włosy. John nigdy nie podejrzewałby go o taką czułość, jednak w jakiś dziwny sposób to wszystko wydaje mu się zwyczajnie właściwe. Jakby należał tu, do tej chwili, do tego miejsca, do niego, od zawsze. Sherlock całuje go znów, długo i powoli, smakując go, odkrywając go. Kończy pocałunek, lekko ssąc dolną wargę Johna.

— Może nie jest.

Na twarzy Johna pojawia się uśmiech, a Sherlock scałowuje go z jego twarzy.

* * *

Popołudnia często spędzają na kanapie przed telewizorem. John siedzi z rozłożonymi na ławie nogami, obejmując Sherlocka ramieniem, a Sherlock wtula się w jego ciało. John czuje ciepło mężczyzny, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób uspokajające jego serce. Przytula Sherlocka mocniej.

— Hm? — mruczy Sherlock w jego ramię.

— Nic — wzdycha John cicho. — Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

Sherlock patrzy na niego krótko, a potem wstaje i wyciąga do Johna dłoń.

Kochają się w jego sypialni całą noc.

* * *

— Sherlock, to pęknięcie w suficie…

— Zignoruj je.

— Ale nie może tak być! Idę do pani Hudson, gdzie ona jest…

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami. John podchodzi do schodów, ale nie potrafi zmusić się, by przekroczyć próg mieszkania. Zaciska dłonie w pięści, czując narastający w sobie zupełnie nieuzasadniony niepokój. Odwraca się, by dostrzec, że Sherlock go obserwuje.

— Zostań, John.

— Nie chcę! To pęknięcie mnie denerwuje, zabija mnie… — Sam nie jest pewny, dlaczego używa takich słów.

Nagle twarz Sherlocka poważnieje. John próbuje sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz go takiego widział.

Przez chwilę tylko przytrzymują nawzajem swoje spojrzenia.

John z przerażeniem uświadamia sobie, że to było podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy, z dachu St. Bart's.

— S-Sherlock…

— Ćśś, John — szepcze.

John mruga kilkukrotnie, by powstrzymać łzy.

— Odsłoń zasłony.

— Jeszcze nie — prosi szeptem.

— Nie bierzesz spraw. Nigdzie nie wychodzimy.

To nie są pytania, jednak Sherlock mimo to udziela odpowiedzi:

— Nie.

— Odsłoń zasłony.

Sherlock bierze kilka płytkich wdechów, wciąż nie odwracając od Johna wzroku. Wreszcie przechodzi do okna i odsłania żaluzje. Johna oślepia światło, mimo to podchodzi do okna i spogląda w dół.

Widzi chodnik. Ławki, ustawione równo, co dziesięć metrów. Prawe skrzydło szpitala.

Spogląda w górę. Pęknięcie wciąż tam jest.

— Kiedy wróciłeś? — Jego głos łamie się. Odwraca się do Sherlocka. Mężczyzna nie odpowiada. — Ty nie wróciłeś. Nie bierzesz spraw, bo nie wróciłeś.

— Wiedziałem, że w końcu do tego dojdziesz. — John nie jest pewien, co słyszy w jego głosie. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że prawie go nie słyszy, jakby Sherlock był gdzieś daleko. Jakby był za szklaną ścianą.

— To pęknięcie nie jest w suficie — mówi John cicho, przełykając łkanie.

— Nie.

— Ono jest we mnie. — Nagle jego głos staje się pusty. — Ono jest we mnie, bo nie wróciłeś. Nie wróciłeś, bo nie żyjesz.

John robi krok dalej. Nie zatrzymują go żadne ściany. Czuje na twarzy ostre, palące promienie słońca.

— Zostań, John — szepcze Sherlock.

— Nie chcę.

Czuje, że mężczyzna jest przy nim, obejmuje go od tyłu. Jego palce splatają się z palcami Johna, ramiona nakrywają się. Jest blisko i John wreszcie może go _poczuć_. Nie odwraca się, jednak wie, że to jest prawdziwe.

Robi kolejny krok, lecz tym razem jego stopy nie znajdują gruntu. Przez ułamek sekundy czuje się, jakby latał.

W każdym spadku swobodnym jest moment, który niczym nie różni się od stanu nieważkości.


End file.
